Oz the Great and Powerful II: The Return of the Wicked Witches
by bluecinderella4
Summary: As the land of Oz prepares to celebrate its first year with the wizard, the wicked witches return for what's theirs...something that Oscar supposedly destroyed. Plot elements taken from 'The Swan Princess 3', more details inside. Sorry about the lame title. Story also on AO3
1. A Cause for Celebration

**Don't ask me how I got this idea because I have no definite answer. My guess is while making some observations on how** _ **Oz: The Great & Powerful's **_**Glinda bore some similarities to Odette, a story idea was born…in the form of a very detailed outline that pretty much covered every story aspect to tackle.**

 **Let's get a few things clear: no, this is not based off of the first** _ **Swan Princess**_ **movie. Instead, the plot was borrowed from the** **3** **rd** **one,** _ **Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure/Kingdom**_ **(the title varies but my video says 'Treasure'). So if you haven't seen it then you can expect some spoilers. Also take note that I have fit this story to** _ **Oz: The Great & Powerful**_ **canon so some major adjustments had to be made. The biggest two? Because I had to include both wicked witches, the sisters share the villain role (which in the third** _ **Swan Princess**_ **movie was Zelda). And this story won't feature Uberta & Roger's subplot.**

 **God I hope I didn't confuse anyone in this new fandom. Basically if you're familiar with my work then you'll recognize that I take one medium and set it to another medium all the while keeping characters and continuity from the first medium. I'm not so good at explaining.**

 **Anyway, that's enough from me. Let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

A figure in a cloak walked center through the city with a flying monkey on its right and a little girl made of China on its left. That cloaked figure was Oscar Diggs, the prophesized "Great and Powerful" Wizard of Oz who was believed to have "shed his mortal shell and taken on an ethereal form". It's not like anyone noticed him though. Every Emerald City citizen (as well as Winkies, Quadlings, Munchkins, Gillikins, and other characters from the various locations of Oz) had been distracting themselves planning for the upcoming celebration.

"Geez, I don't think I've ever seen so much green," Oscar commented as he watched various Emerald City citizens put up decoration after decoration after decoration. "Is all this _really_ necessary?"

"Hey, it's a party in _your_ honor," Finley, Oscar's flying monkey friend, put a strong (sarcastic sounding) emphasis on the pronoun.

China Girl, Oscar's other companion, nodded her head in agreement. "The town wants to celebrate your first full year as Wizard of Oz."

"And it's first full year free from the wicked witches."

"Yeah, but," Oscar watched as Munchkins stood atop one another to put up a streamer, "a little color variety wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, well you're dead; you don't really have a say in party decor."

"But you forget, Monkey, that I never said I was dead. I said I had 'shed my mortal shell and taken on my true ethereal form'. In fact: _Oscar_ is going to make a triumphant return during the celebration."

"And how are you gonna convince the hundreds of Ozians who saw you 'shed your mortal shell' that you've put it back together?"

"Relax, I've got it all worked out. See, Glinda's going to make her big speech to the crowd and then introduce 'The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz'. That's when I come out as Oscar, and explain that I have spent most of the year using my powers to duplicate my mortal form…with Glinda's help of course."

"Of course," both Finley and China Girl remarked in unison.

Oscar scowled at them. "I am perfectly capable of performing magical tasks without Glinda, thank you very much." Finley and China Girl's 'are you serious' looks conveyed the response to that statement. "Okay maybe _perfectly_ is a strong word."

"And besides," China Girl made sure no one around her except Finley and Oscar were listening before she whispered, "you don't have magic."

"Well…technically _Oscar_ doesn't have magic; but that doesn't mean that the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz doesn't."

"But he doesn't."

"And we're keeping that our little secret."

China Girl put her palm to her forehead. "I think I'm confused."

"Let's talk about something else," Finley suggested. "I'll open a new topic: what exactly are we doing?"

"I volunteered us to help with town decorations," Oscar casually responded.

"This is considered helping? Walking around just looking at everything?"

"Yes: we're supervising." Finley glowered at him. "Look, if we stayed at the castle we'd definitely be put to work on the cleaning crew."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well it doesn't seem like such a chore for you; you can fly. I'm a mortal man."

"So?"

"Mortal men don't _do_ cleaning."

"Yeah, but Oscar-"

"I know you're all for helping and what not-and that is very noble of you, Monkey-but it'd be rather pointless to have me there and just get in the way. The cleaning works a lot faster if Glinda just waved her magic wand."

"But Oscar-"

"So if you want to help fly up and hang a banner, be my guest."

"Oscar!"

"What?" Finley flew up and whispered something in his ear. Oscar chortled at him. "Oh, come on, Finley, you're being paranoid; no one's going to find those."

"Find what?" China Girl questioned.

"Just some stuff I need for my magic. I keep it in a special room so that nothing happens to it."

"What special room?"

"You think I'm really going to tell you?"

"I promise I won't go snooping. Is your special room in your office? The throne room? Your bedroom? The kitchen? The bathroom?"

"You can keep guessing 'til your blue in the face, but I won't tell you."

China Girl gasped and put her hands to her face. "My face will turn blue?!"

"No, that's just an expression we use where I come from. Guessing too much won't actually turn your face blue."

"Then why do people where you come from say that?"

Oscar shrugged. "We have a lot of weird sayings where I come from."

…

Meanwhile in the Dark Forest, Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West, stood in her castle over a bubbling cauldron. "The spell is almost complete, Sister," she spoke to an old crone standing nearby. "Soon, your powers will be restored to you."

"I admit, I had my doubts," Evanora (the Wicked Witch of the East) made her way to the balcony, "but Mother did always like to be prepared for circumstances like this."

"Your decision to hide out in our safe-house was a truly brilliant idea."

"This was our first home. It was the home where we were bestowed our gifts. It seemed only fitting mother should hide the spells here."

The cauldron boiled. "It's time." Theodora held out her green hand, "I need your emerald ring sister."

Evanora removed the ring from her hand and stared at it. "The only thing I was able to escape Emerald City with."

"And now it shall be the source that holds all of your powers."

"As well as my beauty?"

"If we followed the instructions carefully and gathered the right ingredients."

Evanora scoffed. "My, Sister, you sound so sure."

"You're better suited for conjuring spells than I am! This doesn't require magic; you should have been the one doing this!"

"I can not! I could not have touched the spell's ingredients. The power restoring spell must be prepared by someone of my blood. Besides," Evanora slowly made her way toward the cauldron, "someone had to search the castle for the spells."

Theodora growled. "If only we could have escaped with our forbidden spells."

"They are more than likely long gone. If Glinda had found those spells she would have destroyed them by now." Evanora sighed. "Though it would be grand to have the formula for the power to alter."

"And the power of creation."

"And let's not forget-"

"The power of instant death," the sisters finished together before cackling to themselves.

"Here," Evanora passed the ring to her sister.

Theodora took the ring and dropped it into the cauldron. Immediately after there was an explosion and a burst of emerald green light shot out from the cauldron and encompassed the castle. The sisters watched in amazement as the light disappeared and a drinking goblet appeared in the center of the room. Somewhat uncertainly, Theodora took the goblet and passed it to her sister. "Drink this."

Evanora took the goblet, put her to her lips, and swallowed the potion. Once she drank every last drop, her face was of pure disgust. "I had no idea it would taste so bitter."

"Do you feel anything, Sister?"

"Only a dreadful after taste" Evanora handed her the empty goblet. "You must have made a mistake."

" _I_ must have?" This time Theodora scoffed. "Surely that last remark was the mistake."

"You were the one who-" Evanora suddenly stopped and put her hands to her throat as she began to choke.

"Evanora?" Theodora showed genuine concern for her sister.

Gasping for air, Evanora fell to the floor. Reaching up for her sister, she managed to choke out, "My hand." Two things had taken effect on Evanora's right hand: her wrinkles were disappearing and her emerald ring reappeared on her finger.

"The spell, it's working!" Evanora brought her hand back to her throat as an excited Theodora watched the spell's effects continue (including Evanora's gray hair returning to its former brown). Evanora tried to choke out some more words before going limp and falling face down onto the floor. "Sister?" Theodora quietly called her name before slowly moving toward her sister. When Evanora made some sort of movement, Theodora backed away. "Evanora?"

Evanora, her beauty restored to her, looked up at her sister. "Theodora, you've done it," Evanora rose to her feet and twirled around. "My beauty has been restored to me."

"So? I made this potion so that your magic would return and we could take our revenge on the wizard. What good is this potion unless-"

Evanora put her finger to her lip to silence her sister. When she had Theodora's complete attention, Evanora magically created a streak of emerald lightning in her hand. "Well, Sister," Evanora had a Cheshire-cat grin on her face, "I believe this is cause to celebrate."

"A peculiar choice of words; you know very well that those foolish creatures will be throwing a celebration soon in honor of their wizard."

"No. They'll be celebrating our return." Evanora held out her hand for her sister to take. "Come Sister, I believe it's time to put our plans into actions."

* * *

 **Merely a setup chapter; I had to find a way for Evanora to get her powers back. And the castle that the sisters have taken residence in is supposed to be the Haunted Castle from** _ **The Wizard of Oz**_ **in case you couldn't tell. Continuity is a friend and I'm trying to keep it.**

 **I also tried to pay homage to the scene in** _ **Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs **_**(the movie that inspired** _ **Wizard of Oz**_ **) where the Evil Queen drinks the potion.**

 **Character List** **:**

 **Oz/Oscar: Prince Derek. The male protagonist who will have to face dark magic despite not having powers of his own.**

 **Glinda: Princess Odette. The female protagonist always caught in the middle of good vs. evil and beloved ruler of her kingdom.**

 **Evanora & Theodora both take on the role of Zelda, the evil sorceress who wants back the supposedly destroyed formula to the Forbidden Arts (which is like the equivalent of dark magic). There may also be a hint of Rothbart in there, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **And basically Finley, China Girl, Tinker, and Knuck take on the roles of the animal sidekicks. I kinda have them alternating parts so that's why I just grouped them together**.

 **Okay, so have I screwed this up so far? Feel free to leave any feedback.**


	2. Belief in the Honest Con Man

**Don't really have much to say. You'll hear less and less from me as the story goes on (thank God).**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"It appears Mother left behind a veritable treasure trove," Theodora noted as the sisters searched their castle dungeon. "Though I doubt it's anything of real worth to us."

"On the contrary," Evanora was holding a large crystal ball similar to the one she had used in the Emerald City, "this will be our access for seeing what's going on in the Emerald City among other places. Theodora, be a dear and fetch me a dagger."

"A dagger?"

"Anything with a sharp edge will do, really."

"Sister, I don't-"

"Do as I said," Evanora carried the orb up the stairs as her sister stayed behind confused.

…

"It is rather peculiar how I'm not more familiar with this palace," Glinda was talking with the Master Tinker as they entered the throne room. "It always seems there's something new to discover."

"Well your highness has stayed at her castle in Quadling Country a long while," Tinker reminded.

"Perhaps too long a while," In a moment of quiet remembrance, Glinda slowly ran her fingers against the arm of the throne. "This was once where my father sat as king."

"And now where you will sit." There was a brief moment of silence. "I meant what I said: your father would have been more than proud of you."

"Thank you Tinker; but I still wish he was here with me."

"Your father may not be here with you, physically, but he will always be with you in spirit." Glinda smiled at the tinker. "And you'll always have the love of the people of Oz. Plus you've got a good support system here: you've got me, you've got Knuck, you have the China Girl and the flying monkey, and of course you have-" as if on cue, Oscar entered the throne room…

…and Glinda lit up the moment he did. "Oscar!"

Oscar went over to her and bowed. "For the most beautiful witch in all of Oz," he magically produced a bouquet of flowers for her.

"Oh," Glinda breathed as he gave her the flowers, "they're lovely."

"Not as lovely as you, of course."

"Why Wizard, you're such a charmer." She set the flowers on the throne. "And I suppose you got them for me so that I'd overlook you not helping prepare for this celebration?"

Oscar feigned shock. "Why Glinda, I'm shocked that you would think that." She quirked a brow to him. "Okay, yes that's partly true; I could never lie to you. Those flowers are also a way for me to show how I much I truly appreciate you."

"And I do appreciate the gesture." As they leaned in for a kiss, Glinda suddenly pulled back.

"What?" Oscar was put off guard by her maneuver.

"I sense danger."

"With a kiss?" Oscar wasn't being serious.

"With the witches," but Glinda was serious. "Oscar, they're going to come back! I just know they are; I can feel it!"

"I don't see how that's likely. You took away Evanora's magic when you destroyed her necklace thing."

"But Theodora-"

"-can only scare us. You were able to determine the source of her magic is anger and all she can do is some parlor tricks and make those fireballs that can't even kill us. Weren't you the one who told me that witches can't use their magic to kill?"

"There was a way."

" _Was_?"

"Before you destroyed it."

"Destroyed it?"

"When you burned all of the wicked sister's possessions the day that I put up the protection spell."

"Yee-ah," Oscar nervously rubbed the back of neck. "That uh…that killing spell…what exactly was it?"

"It's one of the three Forbidden Spells," the Tinker indicated his presence to Oscar. "Spells that should never be, but are. All Ozians know of the legend of the Forbidden Spells."

"And it was believed that the sisters found them," Glinda continued explaining. "That's probably how they were going to kill me when they held me captive in the town square."

Oscar looked confused. "Need I repeat what we just established about witches not being able to use their magic to kill."

"Not unless they use the Forbidden Spell that brings instant death."

"Instant death?"

"The Forbidden Spells are the power of alteration, the power of creation, and the power of instant death."

"The first two out of three don't sound that bad."

"But they have no limitations. You can alter anything, including living creatures. And with the power to create…there's no telling what you can create from thin air."

"Like a weapon?"

"Or even a monster; you can create living things."

"So it's like those spells are only bad when put into the wrong hands?"

"No good can ever come from those spells."

"We don't know that."

"And we never will since you destroyed them."

"Okay but, and this is hypothetical, let's say that I _didn't_ destroy them."

"But you did."

"But let's pretend for a moment that I _didn't_."

"Oscar," Glinda caught onto him, "what are you hiding from me?"

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"You don't need words to convey your message. I understood everything from _how_ you spoke, not what you spoke."

"Glinda-"

"Tell me the truth, Oscar. Please."

The two seemed to have forgotten the tinker until he cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me: I'll give you two some privacy so that you can have your little…discussion," Tinker bowed to them before fast-walking out of the room.

"Huh," Oscar tried to switch subjects, "I kind of forgot he was there."

"Oscar, please," but Glinda decided to remain on focus, "what aren't you telling me?"

Oscar sighed. "Follow me," he led her toward the back of the throne room. "I literally stumbled upon this room by accident after I tripped and fell against the wall," he pushed a part of the wall away to reveal an entrance to a hidden chamber.

Glinda cautiously entered. "What is all this?"

"This is my secret room. The only one else who apparently knows about this is Finley because he was there when I discovered it." Oscar made his way over to a table where a sinister looking chest sat. "I found this among the witches' possessions," he didn't need words when he gestured for Glinda to open the chest (which she then did). "I didn't really understand what they were until our conversation in the throne room." A stunned Glinda looked up at him. "These are the formulas for the Forbidden Spells."

Glinda couldn't bring herself to even touch the notes. "Why do you have these?"

"I figured they were notes for spells and I thought maybe I could learn to use them."

"Oscar, no!"

"Now that we know what they are, maybe we can use the power of these spells for good."

"Oscar: nothing good can come from those spells."

"But Glinda, we don't know that. I mean, maybe we can do some good with the altering and creating spells. I mean, just so long as the wicked witches don't get a hold of the notes, right?" Glinda turned her back to him. "Glinda?"

"How could you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and even though she wasn't looking at him, Oscar could tell she was trying not to cry.

"To be fair, I didn't know what these spells did and-"

She quickly turned and faced him, "You're not capable of change." And with that, Glinda started to walk away.

Oscar blinked back confusion before chasing after her. "Wha-" he set the chest with the spells back where he found it, "what are you talking about?"

"I was foolish to think you were completely changed. Once a con man always a con man." Her words stung. "And what hurts the most is what you said to me before all this." Oscar tried to think back on what he said. "How could you say that you would never lie to me when you've kept this secret?" Now he remembered. "Why is it that I should believe you, when you won't believe me?"

"Glinda," Oscar took her hands in his and made direct eye contact with her, "whether these spells are destroyed or not, the witches can't hurt us. And even if they tried, I promise I'll keep you safe from any danger.

There was a brief bout of silence before Glinda responded, "Why don't I believe you?" She pulled her hands out of his and left him standing alone in the throne room.

With a solemn sigh, Oscar slumped onto the throne. "You can come in now, Monkey," he called.

Finley, who had been standing outside of the throne room and witnessed Glinda leaving, reluctantly entered. "I hate to be the one to tell you so," he began, "but I did tell you to burn those notes the moment we found them."

"Why does she even think we're in danger?"

"I don't know," Finley flew over to his friend, "but witches seem to have a sixth sense about things like that. If Glinda believes the wicked witches are coming back, I'd take her seriously." He noticed Oscar deep in thought. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"She doesn't believe I'll protect her." A beat. "I get the feeling that she doesn't think I love her."

"I know it's none of my business…"

"Then keep your mouth shut."

"…but maybe if you would just ask the girl to marry you, already-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Who said anything about marriage?"

"Well excuse me for thinking that if you love someone, you marry them."

"That's not how it always works, Finley." Oscar took a moment to reflect. "I guess I'll just have to prove to Glinda that I still love her."

"That marriage idea might be proof enough. Ooh, maybe if you actually followed through on destroying the notes for those spells…"

"Did you not just get done saying this was none of your business?"

"I thought maybe if I could help-"

"You want to help?" Finley nodded. "Here's how you can help," he waited for Finley to lean in closer as if Oscar was about to tell him a secret. "Don't help." Finley frowned at him. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Because you're my friend and you clearly need the help."

"The last part of that statement is false."

"Are you sure it's not the first part?"

"Please Finley, I don't want, or need you mad at me too." Finley didn't say anything. "I do appreciate your willingness to help—and I thank you—but I think this is something I need to do by myself."

"Then why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I thought I made that clear without words."

"No, not really. I'd recommend you work on your communication skills."

Oscar showed Finley to the door. "Goodbye, Monkey."

"Now that's a good choice of words because I got the message." Oscar rolled his eyes at him before shutting the door.

…

Evanora winced a little as she poked her finger with the dagger that her sister retrieved for her. Once she started bleeding, she placed her fingers over her crystal ball and let her blood flow onto it. Theodora understood now: in order for the crystal ball to work, it needed the blood of the person who would be accessing it (Evanora). The sisters watched as the orb clouded and soon gave them viewing access into the throne room of the Emerald City palace. "Well, Sister," Evanora began, "it seems as though we're making progress."

"How maliciously wonderful," Theodora watched Oscar exit the throne room, "but it appears our timing is off."

"You underestimate what this crystal ball can do," Evanora waved her hand over the orb and the image projected inside of it appeared to rewind. "It can show us anything, anywhere, at any point in time." She ensured the orb stopped at a moment where Oscar and Glinda were in the Emerald City palace's throne room.

"Is that…" Theodora was stunned by this revelation that she was at a loss for words.

"This happened at an earlier point in time. Now let us listen to their seemingly private conversation." With another wave of her hand, the sisters were able to hear the discussion Glinda and Oz were having before they left the throne room. As Oscar began leading the way, Evanora waved her hand to ensure the crystal ball would follow them.

"Where is he leading her?"

Evanora watched closely. "It appears to be a secret chamber in the throne room." Her eyes widened in excitement as Oscar picked up the chest and showed it to Glinda. "Sister! Sister, it's the spells!"

"What?"

"The formulas for the Forbidden Spells!"

"The fool didn't destroy them?"

"No! They're there and they're intact. Granted, he's burned all of our other possessions, but not our forbidden spells!"

"We can get our spells back?"

Evanora faltered a bit. "Not personally, no," she watched Oscar set the spells back. "We can't access them while they're in the Emerald City."

"And no one will bring the spells to us."

A sudden idea came to Evanora. "Or will they?"

"Sister?" Evanora hurried back down to the dungeon. "Sister!" Theodora followed.

"I thought I saw it somewhere," Evanora was searching a collection of spells their mother had left behind.

"Saw what?"

"A section devoted to the controlling spells. Perhaps an answer lies somewhere among those formulas." Evanora flipped through the pages until she came across what she was looking for. "The options here are severely limited." She perused through them. "The only one we seem to have any chance with is to gain control of an animal."

A wicked smile flashed across Theodora's face. "And I think I know which animal."

* * *

 **Thought it best to stop there.**


	3. Shining Attractions

**Okay, there's a bit of a delay. I'm almost done w/ school before heading out on externship and I had to get a lot of stuff (namely Excel related stuff) done so that I can study for finals. I apologize, but for the people who are actually reading this and getting invested, they deserve a reason why it's not being updated.**

 **That's really all I have to say. Just gonna jump right in to the story…**

* * *

"It should be secure," Master Tinker was making adjustments to a cable, "but we still need to test it before the kids try it tomorrow." He turned to face Knuck. "That's why I asked you here."

"You brought me here on official orders to be an experiment!?" Knuck was (obviously) not pleased with this.

"I want to make sure it's safe before the little girl playing the wicked witch uses it."

"So why me? Why not use China Girl? She is a little girl after all."

"True, but she's too small and you're roughly the size of a child." Knuck growled at that. "Come on: these little kids have been working hard on their show and they want to make it special for everyone."

"Fine," Knuck grumbled his way over to a marked 'X' on the makeshift stage in the town square, "but I have better things to do with my time."

Tinker suspiciously raised his eyebrows to the dwarf. "Like what?"

"Like…" Knuck noticed a figure in a cloak walk about town with a flying monkey in a bellhop uniform beside him, "…like help the wizard." Knuck whistled at the Wizard to get his attention. Once he had it, Knuck gestured for the Wizard to come over to him.

"Hello Sourpuss," Oscar greeted.

"My name is Knuck!"

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"No!"

"He said one of the things he had to do was help you," Tinker informed the Wizard. "It doesn't require reaching for items on a shelf does it?"

"Hey!"

"The opportunity permitted itself and I couldn't resist." Knuck muttered a few choice things under his breath. "Is there anything you need Wizard?"

"Actually," Oscar lowered his cloak and sat on a nearby prop chair, "I could use some advice."

"On?"

"He needs to get in good with the good witch," Finley phrased Oscar's predicament in his own unique way. "He got Glinda upset and he wants to know how to make it up to her."

Tinker and Knuck exchanged a glance before they simultaneously said, "Marry her."

"Now see, that's what I said."

"Monkey, please," this was a semi-polite way for Oscar to ask Finley to stop talking. "I don't think that solution works for my problem."

"You never know until you ask her," Knuck commented.

"Yeah well marriage doesn't exactly solve any problems where I come from; sometimes it even makes things worse." Oscar took a deep breath. "Glinda thinks I lied to her."

"Didn't you tell her you could never lie to her?" Tinker pointed out what Oscar had told Glinda in the throne room while Tinker was in earshot.

"But he can lie to everyone else though," Finley added. Oscar glared at him. "Okay, I'll shut up. Continue."

Oscar did. "No, I can't ever lie to Glinda."

"But you did," Knuck reminded.

"I didn't necessarily lie: I just…I just omitted some crucial information."

The Tinker became serious. "Wizard, does this have anything to do with the Forbidden Spells?"

"So you heard all that earlier?"

"Oh, no wonder she's mad at you."

"You found the formulas for the Forbidden Spells?!" Knuck asked this with a hint of worry and excitement. "Were they among the witches' things?" After Oscar responded with a nod, Knuck gasped. "But you told us you burned their possessions!"

"Ah-ah-ah," Oscar held up his finger for accentuation, "I said I burned the witches' possessions. I never specified what those possessions were."

"Oscar," Knuck gestured for Tinker to help him down. Once he was down, Knuck marched over to Oscar, "you have to destroy those!"

"Did you guys ever stop to think these spells are evil only because of the person who casts them?"

"Every Ozian knows nothing good can come from those spells."

"So Glinda keeps telling me."

"She's a witch Oscar: they have a sense about these sorts of things. You have to destroy those notes."

"Preferably before you apologize to Glinda," Tinker added.

"Me?" Oscar seemed dumbfounded by this. "Why should I have to be the one to apologize?"

"She did nothing wrong!"

"But-"

"If you're not going to propose to her, then at least you should apologize to her."

Oscar took a moment to reflect on their advice. "Alright, fine; I'll apologize."

"And the notes?"

"I'll destroy them after the celebration; you know to sort of mark the occasion." Tinker shook his head disapprovingly. "Hey, the notes are safely hidden. Even if the witches did get a hold of them—which they can't thanks to the protection spell—it wouldn't do them much good to use 'em." Oscar lifted his cloak. "Come on Monkey let's go…Monkey?"

After promising to remain silent, Finley did in fact remain quiet; perhaps a little too quiet. It was at this point that everyone realized Finley was gone.

…

"Come back here!" Finley was chasing a shiny, gold ball toward the edge of the Emerald City. He followed it as it rolled toward the poppy field. Finley then watched as the ball stopped rolling and began to bounce through the poppies. "What the?" Finley was flying by this point (because walking through the field of poppies was not a good idea) and he remained in midair watching this strange sight. "I knew there was something magical about this," he started to fly toward the bouncing ball. "No ball is that shiny." Once out of the fields, the ball resumed rolling in the direction of the forest. "Hey!" Finley landed in the woods and headed after the ball. He kept on foot for a few more feet until the ball came to a stop. For no reason, it just stopped. "Well that's weird," Finley noted as he picked up the ball. He began to inspect the little round thing. "Where did you come from?"

" _Finley"_

"Huh?" Finley began looking around. "Is someone there?"

" _Finley_ ," the same unfamiliar voice seemed to whisper his name again.

"What the-"

"Monkey!" this time Oscar's voice was faintly heard calling for his friend.

"Oscar!" he put the ball into his bellhop pocket and flew off toward Oscar forgetting about the voice that first called to him.

Evanora stepped out from behind the trees. "I must commend my sister's plan," a smirk splashed across her face; "I suppose she was right about dumb animals being attracted to shiny objects. Hmm," the noise Evanora emitted was a cross between a chuckle and a scoff, "I guess this explains why the Wizard is infatuated with Glinda."

…

When night fell in Oz and its citizens were all asleep in their beds, a select few were not. While it was a given the wicked witches were wide awake in the dark forest, the third witch—the good witch—was also awake at the palace in the Emerald City. Glinda stood on the balcony lost in thought when her peace was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Turning around, Glinda discovered who it was. "Oh," she seemed somewhat cool and distant toward him. "Hello Oscar."

"Can't sleep?" Oscar made his way over to her.

"No."

"I guess it's partially my fault, huh?" Glinda didn't respond. "Listen: I've been given this a lot of thought and, though I hate to admit this, I was wrong," Glinda turned to him. "Even if I tried to use those spells, there is a chance I could become mad with magical power. I don't want to run that risk. I don't want to hurt you. After the celebration, I'm going to destroy those notes."

"After the celebration? That's two days from now!"

"Technically, since it's past midnight it's-"

"You're not going to destroy those notes any sooner?"

"How am I going to find the time if I'm busy helping everyone get ready?"

"Oscar-"

"Nothing is going to happen." There was no immediate response from Glinda. "Hey," he cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face toward his, "Everything will be alright, trust me."

Glinda pulled away and faced in his opposite direction. "In all honesty, I don't know why I should."

"I meant what I said," he took her hands in his and gently turned her in his direction. "I would never lie to you Glinda. And I promise, I won't keep any more secrets like this from you. Please, you have to believe me."

There was another brief pause before Glinda let out a deep breath. "Okay Oscar, I believe you."

Oscar grinned. "Well, I guess that's a start."

"How can I believe you're going to do this?"

"Well, I figured this time I could use an audience. You can think of it as a close to a great celebration." Glinda smiled at him. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room; we both really should get some sleep."

…

" _Finley_ ," the voice calling to the flying monkey was keeping him awake.

"Leave me alone," he cried out as he tossed and turned in his bed. While he did that, he heard a loud 'THUNK' and his eyes sprang open. The source of the noise was the golden ball falling on to the floor. "I probably should put you somewhere safe." As Finley bent down to pick it up, a green fog appeared on the ball. "What the-"

" _Finley_ ," the voice was coming from the ball. Finley dropped the ball like a hot potato and began chattering in fear like a monkey (hey, that's what he was after all). The ball called out his name one more time and then green smoke started to pour out of it and encircle him.

"Monkey!" Oscar was knocking on Finley's door. "Monkey, you okay in there?" Getting no response, Oscar opened the door. By this time the smoke had cleared and Finley was lying on the floor near his bed. "Finley," Finley opened his eyes and looked at Oscar, "are you okay?"

"Huh?" The monkey rose to his feet. "Yeah, I'm alright, it was just a bad dream," he picked up the ball and put it in his pajama pocket.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you. I'm fine, really; you should go back to bed."

"Okay, goodnight Monkey."

"Goodnight Oscar." After Oscar closed the door behind him, Finley waited about a minute before leaving his room. As quiet as he could, he flew to Oscar's secret room and took the chest with the notes for the Forbidden Spells.

" _Good monkey,"_ the voice praised the primate, " _Now take this chest to the edge of the Emerald City in near the forest."_ Wordlessly, Finley obeyed. _"Return to the Emerald City for a good night's rest. When you wake: you will remember none of this."_ Finley nodded before he flew back to the palace.

Once the close was clear, Theodora stepped out from the shadows. "At last," she picked up the chest and cackled menacingly as she rode on her broomstick back to the castle.

* * *

 **Stopping there because story wise, this is probably the best place to stop. I'll try to keep this updated more frequent than this, but until then, we're accomplishing some story here.**


	4. What They Love Most

**Done with school, moving on to externship so I should have some more time to work on this fic. I mean, it's not like there's much left plot wise—the** _ **Swan Princess 3**_ **wasn't that long and I take out a subplot or 2, so we've got at least 3 chapters to go—so I might be able to get this done a little bit quicker.**

 **But this next part is still kind of a setup chapter. Don't misunderstand, things do happen, but it's mostly setting events in motion for bigger things. To compensate, I tried to add an Oz/Glinda moment. I hope that suffices.**

 **Anyway, here's the next part.**

* * *

Flying as fast as she could on her broom, Theodora returned to the haunted castle with an equally fast landing and sprinted inside to join our sister. "The Forbidden Spells, Sister!" Theodora set the chest down in front of them. "They're ours! At last they're ours again!" Theodora cackled.

Evanora couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as well. "And brought to us exactly the way we left it; without even a magic protection spell or a stupid, mortal lock."

"What fools!"

Evanora put one hand on the chest. "Come Theodora, let us open it together." Theodora placed her green hand on the opposite side of the chest and the sisters opened it together. " _Now_ the spells are ours again," Evanora picked up the first spell and looked it over. "The power to alter," she handed the first parchment to her sister. "The power of creation," she passed that one to her sister as well, "and of course, the power of-" Evanora's eyes widened. "No!"

"What is it, Sister?"

"This!" Evanora gestured to the gaping hole on the third page of the formulas. "Someone has torn off the last half of the instant death spell!"

"NO!"

Evanora quickly looked over the other spells. "Yet the other two spells remain intact. This does not make any sense." She stomped over to the crystal ball. "There must have been something we missed during that conversation in the throne room."

"We can witness that scene again?"

"We can witness any point at any time of any person; provided of course it is within the boundaries of Oz."

"That is why the crystal ball never showed you the Wizard's origins in his homeland?"

"Why would that be of interest to me?"

"Perhaps there was something where he was from that we could use against him someday."

"Doubtful," Evanora waved her hand and the prior scene of Oz and Glinda in the throne room replayed. "Well, we've discovered that our 'Great and Powerful Wizard' seems to think the Forbidden Spells can be used for good. That must be the reason why he kept the first two spells intact."

"Then he was the one who tore the instant death spell!" Theodora growled and hurled a fireball in anger, narrowly missing a pair of ruby red slippers.

"Do be careful around mother's possessions, Theodora."

"You're just referring to those slippers. You always did have a fancy for them."

"Yes, but the silver ones she gave me suffice. Regardless, when you're not using your magic for vengeance, do be careful around our things."

"He destroyed what we wanted most!"

"Then we'll just have to do the same."

"Sister?"

"You have given me a brilliant idea, Theodora."

"I have?"

"Remember when you suggested that the Wizard's homeland held something we could use against him one day?"

"Yes."

"That day has come."

"It has?"

"He took something beloved of ours, now we take something beloved of his. And we don't have to look any further than the palace of the Emerald City."

…

Glinda gently tapped on Finley's door. "Finley," she called to him before tapping again, "Finley, are you alright?" Getting no response, she slowly opened the door to find the monkey still asleep in his bed. Making her way over to him, she gingerly shook Finley until he woke with a scream, startling them both. "I'm sorry, Finley."

"Glinda!" Finley quickly pulled his covers over him, "Glinda, what are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to wake you. We let you sleep in long enough this morning."

"Sleep in?" Finley looked out the window. "Oh, gee, sorry, I had no idea what time it was."

"That's alright. It was Oscar's idea to let you sleep in. Apparently a nightmare kept you awake."

"A nightmare?" Finley took a moment to think. "I didn't have a nightmare last night."

"You didn't?" Finley shook his head no. "You must not remember it."

"I guess not," he began scratching his head. "Huh."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't remember anything from last night. I went to go to bed and I fell asleep, that's all I remember."

"Oscar heard you screaming and when he checked on you, you told him that you had a bad dream."

"Really?" Glinda nodded. "I don't remember that happening." Finley shrugged. "Then again, I don't really remember anything when I'm sleeping, do I?" he was the only one who laughed, but soon stopped when he realized that. "I'll get ready now."

"Thank you, Finley," Glinda left his room.

As Finley went to change into his bellhop outfit, he couldn't help but feel something strange in his pajama pocket. "What's this?" he picked up the mystery item. "A ball?" He had a puzzled look on his face. "When did I get a ball?"

…

"So it's an 'everything must go' deal?" Oscar asked Glinda as they headed to the ballroom.

"Not so much 'go' as 'be cleaned and ready for the celebration'," she corrected.

"Okay, but what do we have to clean in the ballroom?" Glinda opened the ballroom doors and it became evident to Oscar. "Oh."

"We mainly use this room for storage," she led the way into the messy room.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Father was never one for formal parties. Most of his things are in stored in here."

Oscar noticed a sword in a display case. "Like that sword?"

"Father's prized possession."

"Then why isn't it on display in the throne room?"

"Everybody who comes to the castle always goes to the throne room. Not only was Father afraid someone may steal it, but he thought that displaying his prized item was being a bit show-offish—he was a rather humble man."

"But it's just a sword and unless it's the sword from the stone, I don't see how it's special."

"Any good ruler of Oz knows that there may come a time where you'll have to lead your armies to battle. As a young prince, Father was trained how to do so. This was the sword he chose on his first day of training." Glinda moved closer to display case. "He wielded this sword when he saved a maiden in the forest from a dangerous beast."

"Let me guess: the maiden was your mother?"

Glinda nodded. "Of course, they met after he slayed the evil beast. Mother was trying to escape, but she had quite literally stumbled onto the poppy field. Once the beast was slain, Father found Mother and woke her up."

"With a kiss?"

"No."

"Well, that usually works in other fantasy stories."

"He woke her with snow."

"Snow?"

"Snow has the power to awaken any victim of the poppy field."

"That's good to know; I'll keep that in mind. But if she was unconscious and he didn't wake her with a kiss, how did they fall in love?"

"When they first looked into each other's eyes."

"So it's kind of a love at first sight thing?"

"I suppose."

"That kind of thing exists in fantasies."

"Can that not happen in your world?"

"Oh it can, and usually does, but it hardly ever works out. Where I come from, we have something called _infatuation_. It's forming an instant attraction to someone the first time you see them, but not falling in love with them. At most, it's an intense admiration. To really fall in love with someone takes time."

"Have you fallen in love before?"

"Well I've been _infatuated_ many, many…many times before."

"But you've never fallen in love?"

Oscar blew out a breath. "I thought I was in love once."

"What happened?"

Oscar took her hand in his. She let out a small gasp, but when she looked into his eyes, any surprised feelings she had vanished. "I met you."

She had a smirk on her face. "So I'm more than an infatuation then?"

"Much, much...much more," he started to lean in for a kiss, but was interrupted by a blaring horn outside the open door. "They always seem to have perfect timing," Oscar bemoaned. Glinda bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" was there a hint of suspicion in Knuck's voice?

"What do you want, Sourpuss?"

"My name is Knuck!"

"Honestly you two, be nice to each other," Glinda chided. "Yes, Knuck, what is it?"

"Business in the throne room; citizens have gathered to ask Glinda for her approval on the final preparations."

"Oh my, I had forgotten that was this morning. I'll see to it right away, Knuck." Knuck bowed to Glinda before shooting a suspicious glare at Oscar "I'm sorry Oscar, but this is something I must do. I'll try to be quick so that I can help you clean the ballroom."

"Uh Glinda," Oscar gestured about the entire room. "Who's going to help me clean this while you're gone?"

"Why Knuck, of course."

"What?" both the wizard and the herald were surprised by this.

"And it's an official order."

Knuck sighed. "Yes, Glinda."

"Thank you," she gave Knuck a kiss atop his crown.

"Hey!" Oscar was stung by that. "Don't I get one too?"

"Clean the ballroom and then we'll resume where we left off," with that, Glinda left.

Oscar scoffed. "The things I do for that woman."

Knuck raised his brow to Oscar. "The things _you_ do?"

…

"China," Finley caught up to China girl, "China," he showed her the little gold ball, "is this yours?"

"No," China responded, "but it's shiny. Where did you find it?"

"I must have found it in town yesterday, but then forgot about it. This probably belongs to someone in the city, and they're probably wondering where it is."

"I hope whoever lost it isn't too upset."

"You and me both. I guess I'm going to go return this to whoever lost it."

"Hey, can I come with you? The grownups won't let me help prepare for the party, and I want to do something."

"Sure, I could use the company."

"Can I ride on your back?"

"Why don't we try walking first?"

"You're no fun."

...

Evanora and Theodora finished an incantation from the second spell. Once completed, there was a brief effect, and soon they had the power of creation.

"Think of what we can do with this power, Evanora," Theodora formed a streak of fire in her hand. "The power of creation also creates numerous possibilities," the fire took on the form of a dragon.

"Hold off on creating vicious beasts until tomorrow's celebration," Evanora reprimanded. Theodora ceased the fire in her hand. "What I need you to do now is prepare for the power to alter."

"Why did we not use that spell first? It is the first one after all."

"Yes, but even if we did alter ourselves, we could still never pass through to the Emerald City. Disguises would do us no good. We need that instant death spell to instantly destroy that magical barrier, among other things."

"And how do you propose we get the other half of that spell? The Wizard has most likely hidden it!"

Using the power of creation, Evanora made an inked feather quill and parchment paper appear out of thin air. " _Dear Wizard_ ," the quill began to write what Evanora was saying. " _We have kidnapped your beloved Glinda. If you wish for nothing to happen to your sweetheart, meet us at the Great Kells near the Vinkus River with the missing piece of the Forbidden Spells_." Once finished, the parchment rolled itself up like a scroll. "Take that message to the Wizard at the Emerald City palace." The paper began to fly off. "And I," Evanora created a floating, green ball of light, "will take care of Glinda."

* * *

 ***cue dramatic music* DUN! DUN! DUN!**


	5. Not the Time for Rational Thought

**Nothing to say. Next chapter.**

* * *

Master Tinker led Glinda to the stage in the town square. "The director wanted final, _final_ approval from you," Tinker explained as he showed off the set.

"It is a rather creative set," Glinda observed. "Is it done?"

"Almost, it needs a few final touches."

"Is that why you brought your wagon cart?" Glinda used her wand as a pointer when she gestured to a wagon cart filled to the brim with supplies.

"You can never be too prepared," he went over to the cart and picked up a carrot. "I keep lunch here too," he fed his purple colored horse a carrot, "for me and for my equestrian pal here."

"Well the set is coming along very nicely."

"Thank you. What more do you have to approve?"

"Thankfully not much. Once everything has been approved, then I can return to the palace and help the Wizard."

"And if you don't mind me asking: how are things with you and the Wizard? Considering everything that's happened, I was just-"

"He has agreed to destroy the spells after the celebration. That is all I have to say on the matter."

"Well good," the Tinker reached for a supply from his cart, "he sure does take his time though."

"Don't bother her with something stupid," Glinda and the Tinker could hear Finley's approaching voice.

"It never hurts to ask," and there was China Girl's. She was the first to come into view with Finley close behind. "Hi Glinda. Hi Mr. Tinker."

"Hello, China," Glinda warmly smiled. "And hello to you too, Finley."

Finley quickly waved back to her. "Hi Glinda."

"And what brings the two of you out here?"

"Finley found something and he's trying to give it back," China explained.

"Oh?"

"Only problem is, nobody's seem to lost it," Finley concluded.

"Lost what?"

"This pretty, shiny ball!" China seemed rather excited as Finley passed the ball to Glinda.

Glinda carefully ran her fingers over the ball. "Finley," there was a bit of a nervous edge to her voice, "where exactly did you find this?"

"I don't remember," Finley told her. "I must have found it yesterday when I was in town with Oscar."

Tinker spoke up, "Maybe you found it when you took off?"

"When I took off?"

"You don't remember?" Finley shook his head. "Me, you, and Knuck were talking with the Wizard when at some point he noticed you were gone. When he asked where you were, you sort of treated it as if it was no big deal."

"I…I really don't remember any of that. I don't even remember how I found that ball."

"So it doesn't belong to anyone in town?" China inquired.

"Can I call dibs?"

"No!" Glinda sounded panicked. "No, this must be destroyed!"

"Uh…okay...am I missing something?"

"It's the wicked witches."

"I think I'm still missing something."

"I gifted this to Theodora when we were children. This belongs to the witches!" China gasped. "They must have a plan."

"That involves a shiny, little, toy ball?" The next response Finley got was the citizens of Emerald City breaking out into a cacophony of chaos.

Tinker pointed to the trouble. "I think it also involves that flying, green, magic light ball."

"Well that seems a little more their style."

China Girl clung to Glinda's dress. "What do we do?"

"Quick!" Tinker ushered them toward his wagon cart, "we'll outrun them." He helped the ladies into the wagon cart, took the reins, and drove off as fast as he could. Amidst the fleeing, Finley flew into the carriage and cowered beside the ladies. "Hold onto something back there!" the (now orange) horse picked up a little more speed.

"Glinda, what is that thing?"

"And how do we stop it?" Finley added.

"I don't have the answer to either of those questions," Glinda honestly replied.

"That's assuring."

"I've never seen anything like that in my life."

"Why does it keep following us?" China frantically questioned.

"Tinker," Glinda called to the Tinker, "we need to throw that thing off track. Keep driving until it's lost us. Do not go to the palace!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Tinker did as he was told and quickly (and rather unexpectedly) turned in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, this didn't really have much of an effect.

"Maybe it's chasing you because you're magic," Finley suggested. "Try fighting that magic with your magic."

"What other options do we have?" Glinda asked aloud as she reached for her wand. She flicked her wand and a burst of bright light shot out and zapped the green menace. Any victory was short-lived, however. The green light instantly reformed and resumed chase. When Glinda tried again, she got the same result. "I can't destroy it!"

"Maybe the Wizard can!" China suggested. "We have to go back for the Wizard!" A metal snapping noise soon frightened China enough to climb onto Glinda. "What was that?"

"Chain's broken!" Tinker was referring to the chain that connected the horse with the wagon. As the (pink colored) horse continued galloping off, the wagon cart was still going uncontrollably fast. "I'm not sure how to stop this thing!"

"I do!" Finley yelled. "Let the wagon crash and seriously maim us!"

"You can fly out of here!"

"Oh yeah, like this is the perfect time for thinking clearly!"

Glinda rose to her feet. "We're getting off this wagon now! Finley, help fly Master Tinker to safety!"

"You got it, Glinda," Finley went to do as he was told.

"China Girl, are you holding on?" China Girl tightened her grip on Glinda before nodding. Glinda waved her wand to make a safe sort of bubble base for her and China to land on. Immediately after Finley saved the Tinker, Glinda jumped onto the base as the wagon cart came to a crash. She and China Girl bounced off the base and rolled onto the ground where the green ball of light was ready to catch them and fly them off toward the Dark Forest.

"Oh, this isn't good." Finley turned to the Tinker. "What do we do?"

"You find out where that ball is taking them and I'll go get the Wizard."

"The palace is on the other side of the Emerald City. You really think you can get back there quick enough without your wagon cart, or your horse, or your cane?"

"Then once you find out where that green light is taking them, you tell the Wizard! Now go!" Finley flew off toward the light.

…

"Glinda," China was still clinging to the good witch, "I'm scared. Can you use your magic to take me home?"

"I need you to stay with me," Glinda spoke softly to her. "Together we'll be able to find out what the wicked witches are up to."

"I'm afraid of what they'll do."

"So am I." The ball of light carried them toward the Haunted Castle. "China, hide somewhere in my dress where the witches can't see you. I may need your help later." China Girl nodded and hid in the back of Glinda's dress as the orb flew into the Haunted Castle.

"Glinda," Evanora was there to greet her, "how lovely to see you again." When the light ball landed, Evanora snatched Glinda's wand and then used her magic to chain Glinda to the wall.

"I wish the feeling was mutual."

"I must say: Theodora and I are rather upset that we were not invited to this grand celebration. Why should you go when we cannot?"

"Is that why you brought me here?" Evanora said nothing in response and examined her fingers. "The Wizard will come for me."

"Yes, well, that much was predictable," she made her way over to a counter. "Though he does seem to take his time when it comes to important matters such as, oh I don't know," she held up the chest with the notes, "destroying the formulas for the Forbidden Spells." Glinda gasped. "So in all honesty, you're here so that the Wizard and I can make a trade. He'll get you back once he returns the missing piece to the notes."

"Oscar will never give you that piece."

Evanora let out a fake, defeated sigh. "Oh no, whatever am I to do?"

"Perhaps he'll give the piece to me," this voice was obviously Glinda's, but Glinda didn't say anything.

"Confused?" Evanora asked Glinda. "You won't be much longer." Evanora tilted her head toward the shadows. "You can come out now, Theodora."

Theodora, or rather Theodora perfectly disguised as Glinda, stepped into the light. The Real Glinda gasped in horror. "Oh I know, I can't stand the sight of you either."

"How are you doing this?" the Real Glinda questioned.

"It took a while," Evanora began, "but Theodora and I were able to restore my power and beauty to me."

"And then we devised a plan to take back the Forbidden Spells," Theodora continued.

"Thankfully, that oaf of a wizard was selfish enough not to destroy them. But since he wasn't using them, Theodora and I figured we might as well put them to good, or rather _evil_ use."

"And we can work wonders with the power to alter. Evanora and I are also rather skilled on the powers of creation. And I can't wait for you to be the first to see how powerful we'll be when we have the power of instant death."

Glinda stayed strong. "You'll never get away with this; good always wins."

"Poor Glinda," Evanora pretended to pout, "so simple, so naïve." She turned to her sister and nodded. Theodora nodded back, held out her hand, and caught her broom. With a cackle, she took off toward the Great Kells.

…

Back at the Emerald City palace, Oscar and Knuck were nowhere near finished with the ballroom. "These 'union breaks' you speak of are really helpful," Knuck complimented.

"Well, you can't expect one to work all day without having some period of rest," Oscar noted.

"Have we really done any work today?"

"Sure we have. We've straightened up a little." Knuck quirked a brow to him. "Don't worry: we can just say we didn't know where we should move most of her father's things. That also makes us seem considerate."

"Maybe we should make an actual attempt."

"We're still on break, Sourpuss." Knuck growled at him. "Maybe if you wore that smile I gave you more often…" Oscar was distracted by a scroll flying toward him. "What the?" It flew right into his hand. He shared a confused glance with Knuck, who merely shrugged back in response. "You think it's from Glinda?"

"Whatever it is, I think it's for you."

Oscar unrolled the paper. " _Dear Wizard, we have_ …" Oscar's face blanched. "No!"

"What?"

He threw the message aside. "The witches have Glinda."

"What?!" Knuck picked up the paper and read the first portion of the witches' message. "Oh, no! No! How? They're not allowed in the Emerald City! How did they get the spells?"

"I don't know, and I don't have time to worry about that now." Oscar pushed open the library doors and marched over to one of the many shelves.

"Your _Mastering Magic_ book?" Oscar opened the book and removed a torn off piece of paper. "What is that?"

"I tore off most of the formula for the instant death spell. That's what they're after."

"And you're going to give it to them?!"

"I'm not going to risk losing Glinda."

"But they can't kill her! With that spell, they can!"

"I faced the wicked witches once and I can face them again. Sourpuss, look in this library for a map. I need to meet them at the Great Kells near the Vinkus River and I have no idea where that is. Somewhere outside the Emerald City boundary, no doubt."

"And somewhere where they can probably use their powers."

"Powers? Evanora has no power and all Theodora can do is create fireballs that can't kill unless they've activated the instant death spell, and they haven't. I can be better prepared this time; they've seriously underestimated me."

"Or maybe _we've_ underestimated them!"

"Just look for a map," Oscar left the library and raced back to the ballroom. "Sorry Glinda, but I have to do this," he picked up a nearby object and used it to smash the display case open (instead of opening the display case door, but now wasn't really a time for rational thinking). Once open, he took Glinda's father's sword and looked for a scabbard to hold the weapon. He found one after tearing through the ballroom (creating a bigger mess in the process) and ran back to the library. "Got a map?"

"Got one," Knuck handed him a map.

Oscar snatched it and stored it in his pocket. "Wish me luck Sourpuss," he took off.

"Good luck Wizard," Knuck stood there waving goodbye, "be careful. And my name is Knuck!"

* * *

 **Ooh, what's gonna happen next?**


	6. Good vs Evil

**I think it's best if I just continue.**

* * *

Evanora was pacing throughout the Haunted Castle. "What is taking them so long?"

When the opportunity presented itself, China Girl came out of hiding. "Glinda," she whispered for the good witch's attention, "Glinda, I can help! I can get you your wand and we can warn the Wizard it's a trap." She quickly hid when she saw Evanora turn toward Glinda with a sneer. When Evanora resumed her impatient pacing, China continued. "When that flying, green light took us, it also took something else."

"What?" Glinda inquired. China Girl held up the troublesome, little ball. "The witch's ball?" China Girl nodded and rolled the ball down the stairs toward the dungeon. Of course, the noise caught Evanora's attention.

As the wicked witch made her way down the stairs, the little China Girl retrieved Glinda's wand. "I got it!" She handed it to Glinda. Glinda used her want to free herself. "Come on, we have to warn the Wizard."

"There's one thing we have to do before we go," Glinda went to get the notes. "They can't have the power of instant death."

"Right!"

"Ready?" China nodded as she ran closer to Glinda. "Very well, let's go ho-" Glinda was cut off by a sharp lightning hitting her hand. This maneuver made her subsequently drop her wand.

"Go home?" Evanora took Glinda's wand. "I don't know how you've done it, Glinda," Evanora obviously did not notice China Girl, "but I'm going to make sure it won't happen again." She inched closer to the helpless witch. "You know, our taste in attire is very similar; we seemed to have taken inspiration from our fine, feathered friends. I, the raven, and you," Evanora casted a transformation spell on Glinda, "the swan," the result of this change had turned Glinda from a human into a swan. "But it's still not a good look on you. Perhaps if I…" Evanora trapped the swan in a cage, "…ah yes, I do prefer this look on you; the little bird in the cage." She set Glinda's wand in its original resting place. "I'd like to see you try and get it now, Glinda."

…

Oscar had ridden a (green) horse toward his destination when he heard some rustling in the trees. Jumping off the horse, he instantly drew his sword. "I know you're out there." He moved closer to the noise. "Show yourself!"

"Wizard?" Glinda emerged from the clearing with her hair a mess, her dress tattered and dirty, and her shoes completely worn out.

"Glinda?" Glinda ran into his arms. "Glinda, how did you escape?"

"There's no time to explain. The witches, they're too powerful."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. You have to stop them; they'll destroy everything."

"They won't do much good without this," Oscar showed her the missing piece.

"You are a fool," Glinda snatched the piece from him and turned back into her true self. The effect of this transformation made Oscar stagger back and the (now red) horse run off in fear. "Boo."

"Theodora!"

"Hello Wizard," Theodora greeted. "Did you miss me?"

"Where's Glinda?"

"Nope?" She shrugged. "Well, I can't say that it hurt my feelings; I didn't miss you either."

"You've got what you wanted; now give Glinda back."

"No can do," Theodora summoned her broom and started to ride off. "My sister and I have agreed that Glinda is the perfect test subject when we try out the power of instant death."

"NO!" When Theodora flew off cackling, Oscar gave chase. Not only did she soon lose him amidst the trees, but he tired himself out rather quickly.

"Wizard!" someone else was also flying through the forest.

"Monkey!"

Finley landed at Oscar's feet. "Oscar, I know where they're keeping Glinda. Follow me, I found a shortcut."

"Great!"

"Just out of curiosity: how long can you hold your breath underwater?"

…

Evanora bounded to the balcony with excitement when she heard her sister's cackling in the distance. "You have it?"

Theodora triumphantly held up the piece. "I have it!"

Evanora let out a gleeful cackle. "Oh, this is too marvelous!"

Theodora noticed the swan with the tiara in a cage. "It seems as though you've kept yourself busy while I was gone."

"I thought we could destroy two things at once; the bird, and its cage."

"But a swan?"

"Her outfit always did remind me of that pathetic creature. And since Glinda herself is a pathetic creature, I figured this form would be better suited for her." Evanora brushed this off. "But enough stalling; let us activate the greatest forbidden power of them all."

Too immersed in what they were doing, the sisters failed to notice the two intruders (one of whom was soaking wet) sneak in from behind. "Glinda," Oscar was quietly calling for her while trying not to make too much noise with his wet shoes. "Glinda!"

"Wizard!" China Girl gestured to them for her hiding place. Quietly, Oscar and Finley crawled over to her. "Oh, thank goodness you're here."

"Where's Glinda?" China Girl pointed to the cage with the swan in it. "What did they do to her?"

"I think it's fairly obvious they turned her into a swan," Finley's remark earned a disapproving glare from Oscar. "Shutting up now."

Oscar made sure the witches were still busy as he went over to the cage. "Glinda?" the swan looked at him. "Glinda, is that really you?" the swan, unable to talk, could only nod. "Hang on, I'm going to get you out of there," he pulled out her father's sword. "I kind of borrowed this without asking, sorry; I'll fix the display case when this is over." He used the sword to break the cage open. Coincidentally, the witches had just finished activating the instant death spell just as Glinda flew out of the cage. Evanora activated her lighting, Theodora activated her fire, but when they turned around to kill Glinda, she wasn't there. "Hey Uglies!" this got the witches' attention to turn to Oscar. "Ha, ha, made you look."

"YOU!" The sisters were less than thrilled to see him.

"I take it you didn't miss me either?"

"Rest assured," Theodora aimed a streak of fire toward him, "we won't miss you again!" Despite being paralyzed with fear, Oscar managed to duck out of the way as the spell made its effect on some of the witches' things. Evanora made an attempt, but Oscar dodged her too (and more materials were destroyed in the process). But when he dodged another strike, he lost footing and landed rather uncomfortably on his side. "Some 'great and powerful' wizard," Theodora taunted as she lit up another streak of fire. "I am going to enjoy this." Before Theodora could fire, she was caught off guard when Glinda the swan attacked (and of course the result of the Theodora firing her spell destroyed more of the witches' stuff). Theodora growled in frustration. "I'll get you for that Glinda."

"No, Sister," Evanora created a lightning streak. "I'll handle Glinda; you can kill the fool."

Theodora turned to the Wizard. "With pleasure."

China and Finley watched with horror from their safe hiding place. "Finley," the frightened girl began, "what do we do? We've got to help them somehow."

"But what can we do?" he questioned back. "Glinda is the only one who can use her wand, and I'm pretty sure the Wizard doesn't have any tricks up his sleeves."

"Maybe there's a way to reverse the Forbidden Spells."

"Not unless you take away the magic of the one who casted the spells. That's how Glinda stopped Evanora the first time."

"So what can we do?"

"Watch helplessly and hope our friends don't die."

" _That's_ the plan?"

"It's the only one I've got at the moment!"

Theodora headed for Oscar, ready to strike. Fortunately Oscar rolled out of the way in time. When Theodora tried to go after him, she slipped on the wet spot on the floor Oscar left behind. She caught her balance a little, but the palm of her right hand landed on a wet spot on the floor. When the water touched her skin, she let out an agonizing scream. A bewildered Oscar watched in amazed puzzlement as the palm of Theodora's hand began to scar and burn.

An idea quickly formed in Finley's mind. "I think I have another plan!" He pushed China Girl in the opposite direction. "Find me a bucket or something you can pour water into. Hurry!"

"Sister," Theodora was in pain, but knew not to cry, "my hand!"

"I haven't got the time for that now," Evanora kept firing her lightning streaks of death, but Glinda kept avoiding. "Once I kill this thing, I will take care of you." Evanora waited for an opportunity to strike at Glinda. When she thought she had it, she aimed for the swan. "Goodbye Glinda."

"If you want to kill her," Oscar got in between the swan and the witch before Evanora unleashed her spell, "you'll have to go through me."

"Alright," she increased the size of her lightning, "but you asked for this." When she threw it at the Wizard, he tried to use the sword like a baseball bat, but seriously miscalculated.

His miscalculation turned out to be a blessing in disguise, however. Oscar was only getting ready to swing, so Evanora's lightning hit the middle of the sword. The lightning reflected off of it and created an immediate result: the death lightning had hit Evanora, killing her instantly.

"NO!" Theodora screamed as she watched her sister fall lifeless to the floor.

Oscar seemed incredibly dumbfounded by this. "Holy cow, that actually worked!"

The living wicked sister knelt over the dead wicked sister's body. "Evanora," she held her sister's limp frame in her arms and gasped. "My sister is dead."

"So I guess your instant death spell does work."

Theodora let her sister fall to the floor and angrily rose to her feet, turning to face the Wizard as she stood. Then she let out a powerful banshee scream that made everybody cringe. "YOU!" her finger was pointed to Oscar. "You killed my sister!"

"In my defense, I did not know that would happen."

"I swear revenge!"

"Now, now, let's not be so hasty-"

"You killed the only person I love," Theodora quickly turned her head toward Glinda. "Now I'll just have to do the same. And this time, I am not going to hesitate."

Oscar immediately turned to Glinda. "Glinda, go! Get out of here!" She started to fly away.

Theodora then unleashed a stream of destroyer fireballs. "Destroy Glinda!" She commanded.

The fireballs flew in all sorts of directions, some even passing the flying monkey in a bellhop outfit carrying a beaker of swamp water. Finley did a double take "Did I miss something?"

"Finley!" Oscar called to his flying friend. Finley instantly flew to Oscar's side. "Leave the water with me. Go and make sure those fireballs don't get Glinda."

"Got it," Finley gave a fast salute before taking off.

"I don't know why you're so determined to protect her," Oscar didn't realize Theodora was behind him. Still, he turned around ready to face her while holding the beaker of water behind him. "After all, you will soon be joining her in death."

Using his free hand, Oscar reached for his sword and pointed it at the witch. "Do your worst."

"Alright," Theodora shot a tiny streak of fire at an open space of the sword's handle, instantly destroying the sword. A stunned look splashed across Oscar's face. "And that was merely a demonstration."

"Well…it demonstrated alright." Oscar tried to be as inconspicuous as he could as he adjusted the beaker of water behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Like you, I also have a little demonstration. Quick question: do you know what you get when you combine two Hydrogen elements with an Oxygen element?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"You get a nice little creation called," he poured the contents of the beaker onto her face, causing her to scream in agony, "water!"

"You cursed fool, look what you've done!" Oscar watched in wide-eyed awe at what was transpiring. "I'm melting! Melting!" Theodora continued to cry out as she turned into nothing more than a puddle with her wrinkled clothes resting beside it.

China Girl carried Glinda's wand with her as she went over to Oscar. "You killed the wicked witches."

"I honestly did not think that would happen," Oscar admitted. "I thought it'd cause her to lose her powers."

"Well, it kinda did."

"Point taken."

"You really are the most wonderful wizard of Oz." When he didn't immediately respond, China Girl looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

Oscar was looking around. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Whenever evil witches or warlocks are destroyed, everything affected by their magic goes back to normal." He continued his observations, "but nothing's changed."

"Oscar, look," China used the wand to point to a shadow flying slowly toward the balcony. "It's Finley!" The two ran out to the balcony to greet the flying monkey. A solemn looking Finley landed on the balcony. "He looks sad," she noted to the Wizard.

"Finley?" Oscar slowly made his way over to his friend, "Finley, what happened?" Finley turned his head away. "Where's Glinda?"

"Oscar..." Finley sighed, "Glinda...Glinda's gone."

"No," China gasped as she put her free hand over her heart.

Oscar tried to remain steadfast, but it was obvious he was about to break down. "What do you mean gone?"

"She…" Finley couldn't find the words to say, "…one of the fireballs…it …" another sorrowful sigh, "…she couldn't get away."

"No!" Oscar refused to believe it.

"Oscar, I'm-"

"No!"

China put a tiny, comforting hand on Oscar's leg. "Wizard-"

"NO!" Oscar let out a mournful cry and began destroying anything and everything in his path while his somber friends watched with tears in their eyes. Eventually, Oscar fell to his knees and wept over his lost love. Suddenly, and without warning, he rose to his feet and began digging through the destruction.

"Oscar?" Finley flew beside his friend. "Oscar, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to bring her back."

"You can't Oscar, she's gone."

"She told me you could create anything with the power of creation. I'm going to use that power to create her life again."

"It's not going to work that way!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"NO, I DON'T!" Finley took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't." There was a moment of silence between the two of them. "I'm really gonna miss her too, Oscar, but I think the best way you can honor her is to destroy those spells."

"If I had done that in the first place, none of this would have happened." Oscar shed a few tears. "Glinda was right: no good can ever come from the spells."

"Wasn't she always right?" this got a small laugh out of Oscar. "You know that's what you gotta do."

Oscar nodded. He placed the chest with the spells and any other remaining possessions of the witches in the center of the room. Before he started the impromptu burning ceremony, he looked toward the heavens. "If you can hear me Glinda…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He lit a fire, and set the items aflame. Backing away, Oscar and his companions watched as the fire turned green and swirled all around.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Finley couldn't help but ask.

As the fire died down, it appeared to take on a form. Once it had completely ceased, standing in the center of the room, was Glinda, back to normal, and still as beautiful as ever. It was an event that mirrored the first time Glinda revealed herself at the cemetery, right down to the looks on their faces. Only this time, Glinda was smiling. "Hello Wizard," she greeted.

A disbelieved Oscar cautiously made his way over to her. "Glinda?" She met him halfway, but didn't say anything. Uncertain of what to do, Oscar cupped her face in his hand. "Is it really you?" A lone tear ran down her cheek before she nodded. "Yes?" She closed her teary eyes and nodded more excitedly. Oscar pulled her into his embrace and held her tight. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," she whispered.

"I thought I'd lost you." He loosened his grip and let her back away enough so that he could stare into her brown eyes. "I don't know what I would've done without you." She tenderly brushed his hair back and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

Her smile widened. "I know." She took his hands in hers, "I love you too."

"Aww," the two friends in the background swooned as the witch and wizard leaned in for a kiss.

An irritated Oscar did a slight turn to look at China Girl and the flying monkey. "Nice timing, guys."

* * *

 **NOT THE END! One more chapter left.**


	7. Happily Ever After

**Last chapter!**

* * *

Glinda stood center at the Emerald City palace behind a large green ribbon to address the crowd of Ozians before the festival began. "Good people of Oz: today marks not only a celebration of our land, but a celebration of the defeat of the wicked witches. No longer will they keep us in fear." The crowd cheered. "There are so many wonderful things to see and do today and rather than delaying the celebration, I will bring out one last surprise before we commence." Glinda stepped aside to let Oscar step out. She offered him her hand and led him forward to the stunned, yet excited crowd.

Oscar held up his hands to silence them. "Yes. Yes, good people it is I, your Wizard, in my true form. Glinda and I have spent a great deal of time in the palace restoring my original glory so that I may be a more active, involved ruler and be of more help to you fine people. Besides, if I wasn't in my human form," he gestured for Finley to fly a large pair of scissors of to him, "I wouldn't be able to do this," Oscar cut the ribbon. "Let the celebration begin!" The public roared with delight.

Glinda placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well done, Wizard."

An excited China Girl hurried over to them with a brief entourage of friends following behind her. "There's so much to do, I don't know where to start! Oh Wizard, what should we do first?"

"Whatever you want to do," Oscar replied.

China Girl looked a little upset. "You're not going to spend the day with us?"

"Not the whole day, no. I'll try and spend some time with you guys, yeah; but there are some things I need to take care of first." Oscar left the group.

"Well," Finley began, "I think I'm going to play some games."

"Yes, well I have little time for enjoyment before I go backstage for the dress rehearsal," Tinker informed them. "So I'd be much appreciative if someone would be kind enough to bring me my lunch later."

"I want to get my portrait painted!" China seemed to get over Oscar's absence rather quickly. "Ooh, and visit the petting zoo! Oh, and I have to get a balloon!"

"I'm going to sign up for the obstacle course." Knuck proudly stated. This garnered some chuckles from some. "What is so funny?"

"You in the obstacle course," Tinker answered back.

"Hmmph!" Knuck stomped his foot. "I am going to sign up and I'm going to win." The laughing got louder.

"Oh be nice," Glinda chided as she knelt to Knuck's level. "Don't let the others sway you from doing what you want, Dear Knuck. If you know you can enter the obstacle course, then go and do so."

"Thank you; it's nice to see someone is a decent person," Knuck proudly marched off to sign.

"Glinda," Tinker approached her, "you know he doesn't stand a chance."

"I do," Glinda admitted, "but his heart his set on competing. I always agree that following your heart is a smart decision."

"Plus you never know unless you try."

"Exactly…but I never actually said that he would win."

Tinker couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, Knuck in the obstacle course is sure to be quite a sight. Let's hope I can see that before I go help the little ones with their show." He gave a slight bow. "I'll see you later, Your Highness." Glinda nodded to him before he left.

"So now what?" Finley asked. "Is it just going to be the three of us?"

Glinda sighed. "I only wish it were that simple. I promised the people that I would make an appearance at every event, and there's so much to do. I am truly sorry we won't be able to spend much time together."

"We understand."

China hugged Glinda. "We're just glad you're okay." Finley also gave the good witch a hug.

Glinda patted both their heads as a sign of her appreciate. When they let go, she gently nudged them toward the festival. "Well go along and have fun now." She watched them excitedly hurry off toward the celebration before exhaling. "So much to do, and so little time."

…

Glinda's statement was accurate. Time did seem to fly when they were having fun and it had been quite a fun filled day of merriment. It was no surprise that when everything was said and done, they all returned home tired…

…and with various new items. China Girl did get her balloon, her portrait, and a few stuffed animals and trinkets. Finley also got various prizes from the games he played. Tinker (having missed lunch) came home with an assortment of food. And while Knuck didn't win first place, he did place third and came home with a medal, some ribbons, and a bronze trophy (and Tinker repeating the phrase " _I still can't believe it_ ").

One person who didn't come home with anything was Oscar. In fact, he hadn't come back at all. He went off and that was that.

"I hope the Wizard's alright," China said to Glinda as she was being tucked in.

"I'm sure he is," Glinda assured the little girl. "The witches cannot harm him. He probably lost his way again. There are some parts of Oz he is not yet familiar with. Perhaps he went off to explore."

"Maybe," China Girl yawned, "but if he's not back tomorrow, we should assemble a search party."

Glinda let out a small laugh. "I suppose we should." Glinda kissed her index finger before placing it on the girl's face. "Goodnight, child."

"Goodnight Glinda."

"Sweet dreams," Glinda closed the door slightly and made her way down the hall. She stopped when she noticed the ballroom doors were open and the room was lighted. Entering the ballroom, she let out a surprised gasp. The room was clean.

Oh, and Oscar was in the ballroom too. "Surprised?"

"Is this where you were all day?"

"No, I…I had a few errands."

"Oh?" Oscar presented a flower to her. "Oh!"

"I thought it'd be best if I found the most beautiful flower for the most beautiful woman."

"It is lovely."

"Yes, and it's the nicest looking one I found that wasn't alive or poisonous."

"Where did you find this?"

"Near where I landed when I first came here. I would've brought it to you at the show, but I did sort of get lost on my way back."

"You did not follow the Yellow Brick Road that led to the Emerald City?"

"You really ought to label your Yellow Brick Road. I took a wrong turn somewhere and when I heard something growl, I turned back in the right direction."

"Cleaning this room, finding a flower, and getting lost took you the whole day?"

"There were a couple of other things I did."

"Oh?"

"And I'm not going to hide anything from you ever again. You deserve to know that I went back to the witches' castle."

"What?"

He held up his hands in defense. "But for good reason. At first I went back to make sure everything of theirs was destroyed—they are by the way—but then I found something, and I thought you should have it back."

"Back?"

The next thing Oscar presented her with was a crudely glued sword. "I came across bits and pieces of your father's sword and I tried to put it together as best I could. Granted no one can ever use this sword ever again, but it was mostly for display anyway so…" Glinda just stared at the sword. "Glinda?"

Glinda set the sword down and hurled herself into (a somewhat startled) Oscar's arms. "You really are the most wonderful wizard of Oz."

"Eh, I try."

When they let go, Glinda walked around the ballroom with the biggest grin on her face. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"This isn't everything."

"It isn't?" He shook his head. "Really, this is all too much already."

"I love you Glinda."

A puzzled look was etched on Glinda's face for a moment. "I love you too Oscar, but-"

"And after everything that happened with the witches-"

"If you're doing this because you feel as though you have to make it up to me, you don't. _You're_ the hero. _You_ defeated the witches, _you_ destroyed the spells, and now _you_ did all of this."

"It's not enough."

"Of course it is."

"No; none of this is enough to show you how much you mean to me."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's just…when I lost you…I realized just how much I took you for granted. In the last year, I never once told you I loved you until you…" he couldn't bring himself to use the word 'died'.

"I knew you loved me. You didn't have to do all of this prove that you do."

"Now see, that's where you're wrong. I did these things for you because I wanted to. And I'm doing this," Oscar got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket, "to prove that I love you."

"Oh, Oscar."

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will."

Oscar slid the ring onto her finger, took her in his arms, and spun her around. When he brought her down, he had her in his embrace. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Do you know who you just agreed to marry?"

"Yes, but does he?" Oscar laughed at that. "I do not understand why you're thanking me for that after all that you've done for me."

A smirk formed across Oscar's face. "Maybe there's something I'd like in return."

Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Do you remember the last time we were in this room together?" Glinda nodded. "I believe you promised me something once I cleaned the ballroom."

"Did I actually use the word ' _promise_ '?"

"Okay, then consider it as a way of repaying me for the gifts."

Glinda shrugged. "If you insist."

Oscar became serious as he gazed into her eyes. "I do." The way he said it seemed as though he was marrying her already. "I love you."

"And I love you."

After that, Oscar finally got his long awaited kiss.

* * *

 **I figured 'and they lived happily ever after' was too much of a cliché. Besides, don't most good stories end with a kiss?**

 **Well, that's it from me. I hope you enjoyed this fun little fantasy. Peace out!**


End file.
